Give Your Heart a Break
by FinchelForever1061
Summary: Rachel hasn't dated a guy in a little less then a year. (Why you ask? read the story) Until, FInn Hudson comes to town. Does he help or hurt? (Summarey not as good as story)
1. Chapter 1

_Give Your Heart a Break_

Chapter One

Rachel's P.O.V

**Oh my gawd! There is this really cute new guy and he's heading my way! Be calm… be calm…**

"Um….Hi." He says with a really cute half smile!

"Hi, my name's Rachel…..Rachel Berry."

"Oh so you're the one I heard people talk about. You must be popular. My name's Finn Hudson." He says normally, he didn't even sound like he was joking.

"Hi Finn, I'm not popular they were probably just my friends. Anyway, what locker do you have?" I ask hoping it's next to mine!

"273"

"Oh. That's right down the hallway left at the boys locker room and it is the first one by the doors all the way down the hallway next to the one painted yellow with gold stars!" **That's my locker!**

"Okay thanks!" he leaves

Finn's P.O.V

**The Rachel girl is really hot! Oh dear gawd two jocks are walking up. That reminds me, I need to try out for football!**

"Hi. I'm Puck and this over here is Sam. What's your locker number?" The Mo-hawk haired jock asks me.

"273 but…" he cuts me off.

"Right over here."

(I follow even though I know where it is.)

"Here we are" Sam says, "Right next to Rachel's locker. Hey Rach."

"Oh, Hi Sam, Puck. Hey Finn." She says

"Hey Rach!" I say and I see her smile.

"You two know each other?" Puck asks

"Yeah we met earlier." She says with a smile!

"Oh well Rachel be smart this time okay?" Puck says

"Okay I promise." She says as if she has said it before.

"Bye, see you guys later." Puck gives Rachel a hug and then both Sam and he leave.

"Are you two…." (gulp) "…dating….?"

"Oh my gosh nooooooo! Is that what you thought?"

"No, well kind of, it just I don't know looked that way."

"Oh okay! Are you joining glee club?" she asks with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it"

She smiles, "Good. I'm in it and so are puck and Sam. MR. Shuster is a great teacher. F.Y.I we all call him MR. Shue.'

Bell Rings

Time for glee club

Rachel and I walk to glee together and the whole time I feel good inside! When we walk in she says, "Mr. Shue, Finn, here, wants to join glee."

"He does, does he, well he'll just have to sing to us a song. Finn can you sing us a song?"

"Um yeah however can I sing it tomorrow?

"Sing it this afternoon when we meet?"

(I walk over and sit away from everyone else. However, next thing I know I see Rachel come over and she sits by me!)

Regular P.O.V

"Okay, guys welcome back! As you all know we are going to try our hardest to go to Nationals in Orlando this year. However, this week's lesson is Whitney! I want each of you to sing a song for the class either in groups or by yourself. Finn, you only have to sing your audition song!"

"Whitney, Finally after a year of waiting we can do Whitney R.I.P." Mercedes says.

"Girl, you are going to do great! I just know it!" exclaimed Santana

Sam, however, says, "Of course she will. My baby is amazing at everything she sings!"

"Thanks, Sammy!' Cedes winks at Sam.

"Ok-ok," Rachel says, "Stop with all the lovey-dovey stuff. You have going here."

"Rachel stop! You know you're not against lovey-dovey stuff. You used to do the same thing with that jerk of a Jessie kid, and you know it. Just because the jerk didn't treat you right, doesn't mean you don't like lovey-dovey stuff." Mr. Shue says

"Ok dad!" Rachel says.

Confused, Finn asks, "Dad? Mr. Shue's your dad? Rachel's your daughter?"

"Yeah, it is." Rachel says

"But, I thought you last name is Berry."'

"It is…. Rachel Barbra Berry-Shuster. I'm adopted. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pilsberry-Shuster adopted me when I was about 8, however they didn't want to change my name completely so they just hyphenated it."

Bell rings (2nd-4th period fly by,)

At lunch

Finn's P.O.V

**1st time I have seen Rachel since glee.

I still feel horrible about what happned at glee. I wonder what Shue said about 'that jerk of a Jessie kid' or whatever I'll ask the Puck** (Goes over to the glee guys table.) "Hey guys."

"Hey man! How's it going? Have any classes with Rachel?" Sam asks.

I smile a bit at the mention of her name, "No," I say, "Do you guys know what Shue meant by 'that jerk of a Jessie kid'?"

"I'm Mike by the way. Last year Jessie, a kid from Vocal Adrenaline, asked Rachel out, and being Rachel she said yes. They dated for about 5 months until Tina, Brittney, and Quinn saw Jessie beating Rachel. Q, amedentaly called Puck and Sam to come to wherever they were and break it up. They came broke it up and called Mr. Shue and the Police. When 2 Police men arrived one officer took Jessie and the other one asked Rachel questions. However, Rachel wouldn't answer them, so he asked Puck to ask her. He did and according to her it had been going on for a good 3 ½ - 4 months. She hasn't dated anyone since and Jessie is in juvie 'til the day he turns 18, then he's moved to prison for a very long time. Because he admitted that Rachel was NOT the first girl he beated on." Mike says.

"Oh my gawd. That's awful I feel horrible."

"Listen to me Finn, I know you like Rachel but be gentle and DO NOT break her heart you do you deal with me you understand?" Puck says firmly.

"Oh yeah, I understand! And now I know exactly what song to sing for my glee audition."

Bell rings(6-8 periods go by)

In the glee room

Regular P.O.V

"Okay Finn, are you ready to sing for us?" Mr. Shue asks

"Ready as I'll ever be." Finn says nervously.

"Song?"

"Give Your Heart a Break –by Demi Lavato."

"Nice choice Hudson!" Sam says.

(Finn sings it. Song over.)

" WHO TOLD FINN?" Rachel yelled

"I did" Mike says slowly.

Crying she says, "I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME! I ACTUALLY LIKE FINN AND I THOUGHT FINN MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE ME. AND NOW….NOW HE KNOWS MY PAST AND HE'LL JUST FEEL SYMPATHTIC AND SORRY FOR ME. HE PROBABLLY DOESN'T EVAN LIKE ME HE JUST THINKS HE DOES BECAUSE OF THE FACT HE KNOWS MY PAST!"

"Rachel….." Shue says

Rachel runs out.

"Finn you were perfect you are our new lead vocalist with Rachel. We meet every day first period and from 3-5 every afternoon, unless I say otherwise. Like today I'm cutting it short because of Rachel. Noah go and find her she's probably in one of her usual spots and Quinn, Rachel is going to your party and she'll spend the night like usual." Shue says

"OK." They both say in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Give Your Heart a Break**

**Chapter Two**

** Sorry it's been awhile! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Puck's POV  
"I found you."

"Of course you did. Always looking for me. Making sure I'm okay. Well I have news for you I'm not okay I want going to tell Finn until I was sure I could tell him, but guess what. Thanks to MC I can't"

"Star, Hudson like you he practically told us at lunch. And obviously that song said it to."

"Ok, if you say so. Did dad say anything about Quinn's?"

"He said you can go and spend the night."

"Ok thanks!"

"No Prob star no prob."

Regular P.O.V. Quinn's (everyone but Finn)

"You okay Rach? You seem upset." Quinn says

"yeah, I'm Fine."

(Loud pounding at the door Rachel runs upstairs crying/Quinn gets the door.)

"Hey Finn! Come in. How are you?"

"I'm good. Rachel here yet?"

"Yeah hold on." Quinn goes up stairs.

Finn's P.O.V.

"Hey"

"What's up?" Blaine asks

"Not much. Where is Rach?"

"Upstairs, because YOU POUNDED ON THE DOOR AND SHE RAN UPSTAIRS CRYING!" Puck said red faced.

"Oh gawd I wasn't even thinking about that."

Upstairs Rachel's P.O.V.

"Rachel, Honey/ It was Finn."

"Tell him to go to hell."

Ignoring me she says, "He asked where you were, and his face dropped when I told him to wait."

"he did!?" I say more eagerly than I mean to.

"yeah I did." A smooth gentle manly voice says. It sounded like Finn. I turn around.

"I'll just leave you to alone." Quinn leaves.

"I'm sorry." "I like you a lot and it's not sympathy; it's a feeling I've had since we first talked this morning." He walks toward me.

"Really?" I say wiping my tears.

"Really." He says as he is wrapping is arms around me. "Rachel Berry-Shuster, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"'

"Good!' he smiles and pulls away and grabs my hand. We intertwine fingers. "Let's go down stairs and join the party." We walk down stairs together

"Star? Are you okay? Noah asks.

"Yeah why?"

"Your holding hands with him.?!"

"His name is Finn and yes I'm fine."

"Berry come here…" Brittney says handing me a micro phone

I walk over and chose the song _Firework _by Katy Perry

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?**

**Scream but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

**'Cause there's a spark in you?**

**You just got to ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'me what you're worth**

**Make 'me go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**You don't have to feel like a wasted space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**

**And when it's time you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

everyone claps

9:00 everyone but me leaves and Quinn and I go do homework and go to bed.

**NOBODYS POV NEXT DAY in first period glee:**

"Anyone have a song prepared?"

Rachel Santana, Tina and Britney raise their hand

"We're all together." Tina says

"Okay, then go ahead!"

They sing _How Will I Know _By Whitney Huston.

Everyone claps

Mercedes and Quinn sing I Will Always Love You

Everyone claps

Then all the guys (except Finn and Kurt) sing _it's not Right but It's Okay _

Kurt sings _I Have Nothing _

Everyone sings my love is your Love.

"Amazing everyone you all get an A. Since everyone did Whitney in less than a day….."

"Wait Mr. Shue we have 2 more songs."

"Well sing them."

Santana and Britney sing _Dance with Somebody_

Santana and Rachel sing _So Emotional _

Everybody claps

'Perfect ladies! Now back to what I was saying before since Whitney took less than a day, I want to do another lesson. You have to sing solos however the song HAS to be a song from the 80's ."

"Mr. Shue can we like sing a song that is I don't know this century?" Asks Tina.

"No It's either solo 80's or solo disco."

"80's" they all shout in unison.

BEL RINGS

Rachel and Finn get up and hold hands smiling Shue is smiling because his daughter is truly smiling for the first time in 9 months but he is worried because he feels his daughter is still shaky about the Jessie problem.

That night at the Shuster House:

"Dinner!" Emma Calls

"Good I'm Starving!" Says Puck

"Surprise, surprise" Rachel says

"Okay you two quit it." Emma says

"Yes mom" they reply

"Rachel is there anything you want to tell your mother?" Will asks

"Yesterday, I met the new kid at school, Finn and he asked me out last night at Quinn's house"

"Oh honey! I'm so happy for you. Invite him over for dinner tomorrow night. And invite his parents too. Ok?"

"Yes Mom, I can do that."

NEXT DAY AT GLEE IN THE AFTERNOON:

"Good Afternoon everyone. Who wants to go first?"

Finn gets up and sings _Eye of the Tiger_ By Survivor

Everyone claps but Puck

"It was…Okay" Puck says bitterly

"Finn don't listen to him. That was phenomenal! I knew I put you as my lead male vocalist for a reason! Shue Proudly cements!"

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE SHUSTER HOUSE:

*Will hears a knock at the door*  
"Rachel sweet heart, will you get the door" Will Yells up stairs

"Yeah dad." She yells as she runs down stairs

*Rachel Opens the door*

"Hello Finn,! Hello, NRs. Hudson." Rachel says with nervous excament, "Come in."

"Well Hello you must be Rachel, I;m Carole Hudson Fnn's Mom."

"Hello. Would you like to follow me over to the living room?"

*the three of them go in to the living room. Finn and Rachel sit in the small love seat, while Carole sits in a rociking Cair.*

"Hello I'm Will Shuster, Rachel's adoptive dad."

"Hi Will, I'm carole Hudson, Finn's Mom."

*Emma walks in*

"Oh and this is my wife Emma. Emma this Carole Hudson and him over there is Finn Hudson." Will says excitedly.

"Hi Emma my name is Carole as he sai. Thank you for Finn and I over, This is a lovely home you have here."  
"Awe,,,,,,,, Thank you very much I'm so glad you two could make it." Emma says meaningfully.

"You're welcome. Finn come over here and say hello to Mrs. Shuster,"  
*Finn gets up and walks over here."

"Hey Mrs. Shue I'm Finn."

"Hi Finn. Okay everyone time for dinner, Rachel go get your brother."  
"Ok." Rachel goes to the bottom of the stairs, "PUCK GET DOWN HERE DINNERS READY," Rachel yells

*Puck Runs down stairs*

"Hello Finn. Mrs Hudson.


End file.
